Always You
by ChocolateChipCookie29
Summary: One shot. Takes place after The Postman Cometh. Ginger sits at the table, smiling at something the Professor said. Pinger!


Ginger Grant sat at the communal table, smiling from ear to ear. She couldn't be happier! The words were like music to her. If only she could rewind and listen to them over and over again. Professor Roy Hinkley had said the the ten words she had hoped to hear one day: "I've never shown the slightest romantic interest in Mary Ann." Ginger always assumed that the academic liked Mary Ann as more than a friend. After all, he did vote for her to be Miss Castaway. He did hold her and comfort her when they were all together in the one hut during that terrible storm. Mary Ann did say at one time that she and the Professor had absolutely nothing in common. It was obvious that the young farm girl was interested in Gilligan. That was obvious from the beginning. The Professor was different, though. He kept his true feelings inside, except for when he was talking about ferns and medical books. Ginger never knew, did the Professor have someone waiting for him back in Ohio? Ginger knew that he kept a journal, and all of his secrets were probably written down inside of them. Oh, how Ginger wished she could get a hold of that journal and find out some information, but she couldn't do that. She and the others had already tried to invade Gilligan's privacy by reading his diary, and Ginger wasn't about to repeat that.

It was still bugging her, though. If Professor wasn't interested in Mary Ann romantically at all, then why did he vote for her to be Miss Castaway? Ginger really didn't think anything of it at first, as her main concern at that time was winning. Just because Professor said he wasn't interested in Mary Ann, didn't necessarily mean that he would be interested in her. Back in Hollywood, Ginger had all of the men bowing to her feet, fighting each other to get a date with her. Ginger had been flattered, but she wasn't interested in them. Ginger dated a lot of great guys, but never ones she could say she loved or wanted to be with for the rest of her life. Sure, Ginger would joke about wanting to be with Cary Grant, Rock Hudson, or Gregory Peck. They were all great looking men, and they always treated her with respect, but Ginger didn't have any true feelings for them.

Ginger wanted the Professor. She wanted him with her whole being. She wanted him to tell her how much she meant to him, and that it was always her. Of course, that would never happen. Not in a million years. Ginger was brought out of her thoughts by Gilligan who walked up and sat down next to her.

"Hi, Ginger."

"Oh, hi, Gilligan."

"Is something wrong? Or should I say, right? You keep smiling."

"Oh." Ginger blushed, embarrassed. "I was just thinking of a happy memory, that's all."

"About Hollywood?"

"No, not about Hollywood. It was something that happened here on the island."

Gilligan's eyes widened at hearing this. "Here? More than Hollywood?"

"Yes, even more than Hollywood, Gilligan."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I... I... It's not important. What are you doing?"

"Oh, Skipper gave me the rest of the afternoon off. I kept doing my Charles Boyer impression. He whacked me with his hat and told me to get lost."

Ginger laughed. Only Gilligan could get Skipper so riled up.

Gilligan smiled. He looked ahead of him.

"Oh! Here comes the Professor. Hi, Professor."

Professor walked up and sat down next to Ginger. "Hello, Gilligan. Ginger."

Ginger nodded her head, starting to feel uncomfortable. The object of her affection was sitting right next to her. Boy, was it getting hot out here or what?

"Well, I'm going to go see if Mary Ann wants to go butterfly hunting. I'll see you guys later."

Gilligan walked off leaving Ginger alone with the Professor. Oh, boy. Talk about an awkward situation. _What am I going to say to him? If I tell him how I feel, and he doesn't return my feelings, then it will be so humiliating!_ Professor noticed Ginger looking uncomfortable, and became concerned.

"What's wrong, Ginger?"

"Oh. Nothing. I... I just have something on my mind."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No! Yes! No. I don't know."

"Ginger, whatever is troubling you, you can tell me."

 _If only I can._ "Well, lately, I've been- having feelings for someone... here on the island."

"Like who? The Skipper?"

"No."

"Gilligan?"

"No."

"Surely not Mr. Howell?"

Ginger couldn't help but crack a smile at this. "No. None of the above. It's... It's you, Professor."

"Me?"

Ginger nodded yes. "I've developed these strong feelings for you and I can't help it. At first, I thought it was just a crush, you know? Like the ones I have on those Hollywood guys. It's not, though. I-I'm in love with you... Roy."

The Professor felt a chill go down his spine. A good chill. Before he could say anything, however, Ginger stood up and turned to leave. Professor gently grabbed her arm, turning her back around to face him.

"Hold on, Ginger. At least, give me a chance to respond to your beautiful message. Ginger, it's not easy for me to express my true feelings, but... in this case, I believe that I can. I'm in love with you, too. I have been for a lot longer than you think."

"But... What about Mary Ann?"

"What about her? She's like my sister. Before you say anything else, I know what you're thinking. The Miss Castaway pageant. I only voted for her because I felt bad that no one spoke up on her behalf. It was always you, Ginger."

"Really?"

"Really."

With that, Ginger leaned forward and kissed her darling Professor on the lips. The kiss deepened when Professor wrapped his arms around the movie star's waist.

"I love you, Roy."

"I love you too, Ginger. More than you know."

THE END


End file.
